Trouble
by sarasidle3
Summary: Jamie has to deal with his little brother Pete steeling Cars and also an assault charge that could spell the end of his carrer. First ULTIMATE FORCE fanfic please R&R and be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**ULTAMATE FORCE**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclamer - Don't own Ultimate Force wish i did i would never have Killed off Jamie,Pete and Ricky.**

As Trooper James Dow stood in front of his BMW 530i with the hood up trying to find out why the car was not starting when he heard his mobile phone play "Ludacris 2fast 2furious."

Knowing instantly who it was.

"Hey Mark how's it going." He asked not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Yeah." Jamie replied into the phone and then waiting on the reply.

"WHAT!" Jamie yelled into the phone as he had done that Pete and Laura had just come round the corner with Henno.

"I will be right there I will need to bring the Subaru." He said shutting the hood of the BMW.

"No the BMW is no starting I was just trying to fix it." Jamie said turning round and coming face to face with Henno, Pete and Laura.

"I'll meet you at the usual place." With that Jamie hung up.

Jamie just looked at Henno knowing he is going to want to know where he is off to in such a hurry.

"Ah Henno I have to go my wee bother Pete has gone and nicked a car I need to find him before plod dose." Jamie said walking past him and locking the BMW with the remote attached to his keys. Henno just looked at Jamie's back as he made his way to the Subaru that was parked next to Alex's MG.

Pete, Henno and Laura were soon joined by Ricky, Alex, Jem, Caroline and Dotsy as they all watched Jamie wheel spin and leave the Hereford

Barracks his destination Manchester.

As Jamie got closer to his old home he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. If anything bad happened to Pete he would never forgive himself because in a way he let him down.

When Jamie got to the Golden arms pub there stood his mate Mark with a couple of other guys who Jamie also knew.

As Jamie pulled the car to a stop Mark made his way to him and opened the drivers door. Jamie got out the car but didn't turn the engine off. As he stood by the car the other guys came over there was only four but back in the day they were the guys that nicked any car any where.

"Jamie mate you remember these idiots." Mark said trying to cheer Jamie somewhat up.

"Yeah. Hey John, Craig, Will and Steve." Jamie said shaking everyone's hand.

"Right then we have five cars yours makes six Jamie. Lets find Pete then." With Mark saying that they all got in to there respected cars Jamie knowing that his car belonged to him as for the other five he couldn't say they belonged to them but he couldn't say they didn't either.

As Jamie was driving around Manchester he kept his eyes open for any signs of his little brother.

"If only I knew what bloody car he was driving." Jamie said to himself.

Just as Jamie pulled his beloved Subaru Impreza on to the main street when his mobile rang again. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID all the time keeping the Car on the road the caller ID said "Caroline"

"Hey Caroline what's up."

"Jamie the Police have called in air support on a Stolen Mitsubishi Evo heading south down the main street." Caroline informed Jamie hoping that he got to Pete before Plod.

" I'm heading north he should be coming right at me. I see him I'll call you back." with that Jamie hung up the phone.

Jamie started to drive like he needed to out run the Police for his own sake. Just as Pete passed him in the Evo Jamie did a handbrake turn and was now in pursuit of Pete but from the news chopper that was broadcasting the high speed car chase live all across the UK. Hereford was watching the whole thing play out.

"Jamie's out running them as if there standing still." Jem said watching the telly with everyone else.

Just then The Boss came in and saw the telly.

"Is that Jamie." Boss asked.

Everyone turns and looks shocked that Boss is not flipping out at Jamie.

"Uh yes sir you see the car Jamie is chasing is his little brother. The car his little brother is driving is stolen." Pete said trying to help his mate out a little.

"Oh all right then as long as he is not hurt then." Boss said then left but before he got to the door he turned and said, "Jamie is good at high speed huh." with a smile he left.

Everyone looked at his retreating back with shock.

"Well we know who his favourite one of us." Ricky said laughing.

Meanwhile as Pete tried to take a sharp right turn he lost control of the car and went right through the a brick wall and hit a small ditched which flipped the car over a couple of times and came to rest on the roof.

Jamie stopped the car and made a run for the car shouting his name.

"JAMIE" could be herd from the Evo.

When Jamie got closer he saw Petrol leaking out the fuel tank and it could go up any second. Without a thought to his safety he got to the drivers door and managed to pull Pete from the vehicle just as the Ambulance turned up.

"Peter are you ok" Jamie asked frantic with worry as his little brother was lying in his arms covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I wanted to be like you with cars." Pete said staring up at his big brother.

"Pete I got into a lot of trouble doing what I did, But nice choice on the car." Jamie said with a smirk.

The paramedics came and took Pete from Jamie to give him the medical treatment he needed.

As Jamie stood up four Police officers grabbed him and pushed him to the ground to put handcuffs on his as they did this one said,

"James Dow you are under arrest for theft, Dangerous driving and Speeding. You have the right to remain silent if you do say anything it may be used as evidence in a court of law. Do you understand."

"What the Hell I never nicked anything. I own the Subaru." Jamie said as they led him away from Pete and to an awaiting Police car.

From the back seat of the Police car Jamie could see them loading his car onto the back of a truck to be taking to the impound yard.

"That's going to cost me." Jamie said to himself.

Jamie had been to busy watching the car and Pete that he didn't see Henno and the rest of red troop pull up.

"Get that car off there now." Henno yelled to the Officer that was tying it down.

"Who are you." Asked on Officer walking over to red troop.

"I am James Dow's Sergeant and I demand you release him now." Henno said getting in the Officer's face.

"Look he is under arrest for the theft of that Subaru." The officer replied not liking Henno at all.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Ultimate Force**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer - Still don't own Ultimate Force if I did it would never have been cancelled at all and I would have Jamie Draven all to my self lol.**

As Henno looked at the officer knowing that he was not going to drop the charges ageist Jamie. Henno turns to Pete and says something in his ear and all he gets from Pete is a nod and he turns and heads towards the Police car that Jamie is sitting in the back of.

As Jamie looks at Henno as he says something to Pete and then he sees Pete walking towards him. When Pete got to the car he opened the back door and got in next to Jamie.

"Henno sent me here to ask you something." Pete said looking at Jamie.

Jamie nodded and asked "Well what's the question."

"Where is your registration documents for the Subaru." Pete asked.

"They are in the glove compartment. With my insurance documents and MOT certificate." Jamie replied.

"Ok right I will get them and let the plod see them. That officer doesn't seem to like you at all. Do you recognise him." Pete said.

"No I don't he might know me from my reputation around Manchester for nicking cars. Oh Pete could you have someone call Beth and check on Peter for me I am a little busy right now." Jamie answered gesturing to the handcuffs he was currently wearing.

"Count on it Pete will be looked after and Beth will be called. I will be right back with those keys to the cuffs." Pete said before getting out the police car and walking towards the Subaru that sat on the back of a truck.

As Pete climbed on to the truck and up to the passenger door to the Subaru and opened to the door and got in. He opened the glove compartment and there was the documents that he needed.

As Pete was getting the documents from the car Henno was talking with plod about Jamie's arrest.

"Now I can tell you right now that he owns that Subaru."

"Well I am sorry sergeant but your opinion doesn't count one little bit and what is he doing in that car." The officer asked.

"He is getting the evidence to clear James Dow of all charges." Henno said just as Pete walked up and handed the documents to Henno.

Henno looked them over and handed them to the police officer who looked them over as well.

"Un cuff Mr Dow and get the car down." The officer said.

Jamie was let out of the car and un cuffed and allowed to go over to Henno, Pete and the rest of red troop. When Jamie got to Red troop the officer said,

"Mr Dow I will be watching you because once a car thief always a car thief."

"I own the Subaru. I also did my time in prison for stealing cars you need to get off your high horse and back off." Jamie said not happy with this police officer.

"Well Mr Dow your reputation says otherwise you have only been to prison three times and you would have gone to prison a forth time but you had been accepted into the Army." The police officer said just as Jamie saw an officer he recognised coming up to them.

"PC David Winton what brings you down my neck of the woods." Jamie asked as the PC that was about 6" 2' with mousy blonde hair stand next to the Officer that was trying to arrest Jamie only a couple of minutes ago.

"Well Jamie I see you have met PC Joseph Taylor and how come your little brother is going to the hospital." PC David Winton asked.

"Oh yeah we have met he thought I stole my own bloody car and to answer you question about Pete he was behind the wheel of the Evo or what's left of it." Jamie answered looking at the Evo that was sitting on its roof with the fire brigade around it making it secure.

"Oh so he nicked the car then. If I remember you only trashed what three cars. Yeah if I am right one was a Ferrari 355 and you wrapped it around a tree." PC Winton said recalling the memory.

"Yeah Yeah I know I usually take care of the cars but when did the fire brigade get here and where did the ambulance go with Pete." Jamie asked just noticing the ambulance is nowhere around.

"The ambulance is taken Peter to the hospital and the fire brigade got here when I did." David replied.

Jamie turned to look at his car then at Henno who just nodded and gave him his documents. Jamie took them from Henno and began to run towards his car when he got to it he got in the drivers seat and drove off headed for the hospital after he picks up Beth his little sister.

As Jamie pulled up to the house his mother shares with his step-dad he took a deep breath and got out the car and made his way up to the front door and knocked on the door waiting on hopefully Beth to answer.

As the door opened it revealed his step-dad Conrad Boyd. He looked angry and said to Jamie,

"What are you doing here."

"Look I need to see Beth is she in." Jamie asked

Just as Jamie said that Conrad pulled Jamie in by his denim jacket and shut the door by pushing Jamie up ageist it with Conrad's hand at his throat slowly cutting off his air supply as Jamie struggled to breath Conrad had a smile on his face and said,

"Beth is at the hospital with your mother for the rest bite thing she gets but you and I are going to have some fun and that involves you never breathing again."

Jamie looked shocked at him he was wanting to kill him but Jamie's army training kicked in and he clenched his right fist and it connected with Conrad's face. Conrad stumbled back from the force of the hit letting Jamie go but as Jamie turned to open the front door he was pushed face first into the door.

Jamie turned and tackled him into the stairs as Conrad landed on his back he kicked Jamie in the stomach and Jamie was forced to the wall behind him causing him to be winded from his back hitting the wall hard.

Jamie's body slid to the floor as he tried to get his breathing back under control he was then dragged into the kitchen by the collar of his jacket. When he got to the kitchen Jamie was looking for anything he could find that could be used as a weapon ageist Conrad, But there was nothing he could see from his place on the floor just then Conrad let him go. Jamie scrambled to his feet and noticed that Conrad had a knife in his right hand.

Conrad lunged for Jamie but as Jamie tried to run from the kitchen and get to the front door the knife Conrad was using plunged into Jamie's left side just below his ribcage. Conrad stood there watching Jamie fall to the ground writhing in pain and bleeding heavily as Conrad turned and went to one of the cupboards above the washing machine and pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a long swig from the bottle when he herd Jamie moving. He turned and saw the bloody knife lying on the floor by the kitchen door, So he ran out the kitchen door and saw Jamie trying to get the front door open but with the blood loss that he had it was harder than it was normally.

Conrad grabbed Jamie and dragged him up the stairs to his old bedroom that he used to share with Pete before he was kicked out by Conrad. When they got to the bedroom Conrad took Jamie and thro him out the window thinking there was no way he could survive.

Jamie landed on the grass in the front garden on his back he knew he needed to get out of there he managed to get up and to his car where he went to his right jeans pocket and took out his keys he unlocked his car and got in. Jamie started the car and put it in first gear and drove off at speed just as Conrad came out the front door.

When Jamie got far enough away he pulled over and called his mate Mark,

"Hey Mark it's me I need a favour where are you." Jamie waited for a reply.

"Right well I will meet you at the parking garage that we used to scout. Level 3 space 78 see you then." Jamie said hanging up and driving to the parking garage.

When Jamie gets there he parked on level 3 space 78 he reversed into the space then he turned off the engine and moved to the passenger seat and waited. After a couple of minutes Mark turned up and opened the drivers door and saw Jamie and all the blood.

"Bloody hell Jamie what happened."

"Mark I need you to drive me to the hospital and fast I don't care if you speed just do it." Jamie insisted looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok and I am guessing Conrad did this." Mark said as he sat in the drivers seat and started to drive like a the boy racers they used to race and beat.

At the hospital Henno, Pete, Ricky, Jem, Alex, Caroline, Dotsy and Laura where at the entrance waiting on Jamie's car to come into the car park with his sister Beth.

"You know I think we have missed him. He must have got here before we did." Ricky said.

"Ricky I know he is good but not even Jamie is that good." Caroline stated not wanting to believe that she had missed Jamie.

Just as Caroline was saying that Laura said,

"There he is."

As Jamie's Subaru Impreza came to a stop in front of them Henno noticed that Jamie wasn't driving it was someone else. Jamie never lets anybody else to drive that car or the BMW.

As Mark pulled the car to a stop he noticed a group of people walking towards the car Jamie turned and said,

"It's ok they are my army mates and my Sergeant. Look tell them that I have been stabbed and need to get help imminently now go."

Mark nodded and got out of the car and went round to the passenger side and said,

"Look I don't know you people but Jamie has been stabbed and needs help please help him."

After hearing that Pete and Ricky where at the car in seconds, Mark moved to allow them access to Jamie while Laura and Caroline went into the hospital to get some doctors.

Pete opened the passenger door and Jamie fell backwards into Pete's arms. Pete dragged him out the car and Ricky took his feet and they carried him in to A+E to get medical help.

Henno herd Jamie say something, Henno walked to Jamie as he was being put on the gurney and said,

"Jamie what did you say."

"Make sure my car is parked I don't want it getting smashed or towed." Jamie replied in a small pain filled voice.

"Don't worry about the car I'll have Dotsy move the car, but Jamie who did this." Henno said the last part.

But before Jamie could reply doctors were wheeling him down the corridor to be treated. Jamie could hear Pete shouting,

"It'll be ok mate."

Henno turned and spoke to his team "Dotsy could you go and park Jamie's car and Caroline check on Peter and make sure he's ok Jamie will want to know." Henno watched as Dotsy and Caroline went there separate ways to do their jobs Henno told them to do.

Pete walked to the male that had drove Jamie here and told them that Jamie had been stabbed.

"Who are you and how do you know Jamie." Jem asked coming to stand next to Pete soon joined by Henno and Ricky with Alex standing over by the Reception desk with Laura watching the others.

"My name is Mark I grew up with Jamie and we used to steel cars together." Mark said a little hesitant.

"I know who did it. Henno, Ricky we need to go now." Pete said headed to the exit followed by Henno and Ricky.

Laura was sitting in the waiting area with Alex waiting on news on Jamie when a Doctor came up to them.

"Hi I am Dr Ross are you Family of James Dow."

"No his brother is in another part of the hospital and we don't know where his sister is. We are his family in a way as he is a soldier." Laura said standing to face the doctor as Dotsy and Caroline joined her and Alex.

"Well ok just this once. The weapon that was used was most likely a knife of some sort but it did do a lot of damage it punched his spleen and he stopped breathing once he is stable enough to move to surgery now we will come get you when he is in recovery." The Doctor informed them just as a nurse came from the same way the doctor treating Jamie came from.

"Dr Ross the male with the stab wound he's crashing." the nurse said leaving again.

"I'm sorry I need to go." Dr Ross said running off.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF ANYBODY WANT TO BE MY BETA READER FOR THIS LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
